Epidemiology
Plot End tag Troy gets a voice message from Chang that claims he and Shirley just had sex. Troy wonders why he called him out of everybody else. Recurring themes Continuity: *'Previously': It's mentioned on Britta's Campus Connect profile as well as the Season One episode "Pascal's Triangle Revisited" that she had a bad experience with a man in a dinosaur costume and in this episode she wears a T-Rex outfit. *'Returning students': Rich, Star-Burns, Leonard, and Garrett return. *'This must be the place': The story takes place in the library. *'Middle Eastern Magic 8 ball': This episode sets up the story arc between Shirley and Chang and also one between Annie and Rich. *'Identity Crisis': Troy realizes how much he has changed from a jock to a nerd due to his friendship with Abed and tries to adopt a more mature persona. *'Double take': Chang repeats the phrase "Ya bit? Ya bit?" which he used back in his first appearance in the Season One episode Spanish 101. *'A nice gesture': Troy and Abed do their signature handshake while they are both zombies. *'Familiar face': Officer Cackowski shows up at the end of the episode to investigate what happened at the party. *'Discontinuity': Even if the government managed to erase all the students' memories of the night, there would still be plenty of evidence of what happened just from all the injuries the students suffered, particularly the bite marks. Also, despite claims that no one remembers anything about that night, Abed somehow later recalls in "Paradigms of Human Memory" an incident involving Jeff and Britta. Chang somehow managed to have sex with Shirley, take pictures of it with his camera phone, and send a message to Troy's phone all while holding back the restroom door that a horde of zombies was beating down upon. Running gags: *'Nice outfit': Jeff is dressed as David Beckham, Britta is dressed as a Tyrannosaurus Rex, Annie is dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, Shirley is dressed as Glinda the Good Witch, Pierce is dressed as Captain Kirk, Troy is dressed as Ripley in lift suit and later as "sexy Dracula", Abed is dressed as the Alien, Chang is Peggy Fleming, and Dean Pelton is dressed as Lady Gaga. *'NOOOOOO!: '''Troy screams this after watching Abed being taken down by a group of infected students. Pop culture references: *The episode is narrated by George Takei *'Name that tune': Much of the soundtrack of the episode is comprised of ABBA songs from Dean Pelton's playlist. "Dancing Queen", "SOS" and "Fernando" in particular are featured prominently in this episode. *'TV Guide': The Oscars running time is made fun of by Jeff. Meta references: *'Parody': This episode serves as a parody of various zombie and horror movies, with the infected students mimicking stereotypical zombies and various tropes of the genre being mocked. *'Use your allusion': **Jeff refers to Public Enemy song "911 Is a Joke" when he says "Flavor Flav was right" after attempting to dial 911 and not getting a hold of anybody. **Troy and Abed express their love for one another by recreating Princess Leia and Han Solo's iconic exchange on Bespin from the movie "Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back". *'Résumé': In this episode, Pierce is dressed as Captain Kirk from "Star Trek". This is not the first time Chevy Chase has dressed as a character from the series; in his stint on SNL, he played Spock in a famous skit about Trek's cancellation. Gallery Behind the scenes photos Annie Community 1.jpg Epidemiology.png 75730 447082631738 639616738 5964914 1994832 n.jpg 73066 447082271738 639616738 5964905 570658 n.jpg 71654 447080591738 639616738 5964904 168991 n.jpg 69314 447082611738 639616738 5964913 747225 n.jpg 69049 447082641738 639616738 5964915 7264609 n.jpg 67736 447082541738 639616738 5964911 3311068 n.jpg 67486 447083131738 639616738 5964922 1161763 n.jpg 37144 447082686738 639616738 5964917 5102687 n.jpg '''Karey Dornetto', Community producer and writer of "Epidemiology", took photos with the cast inbetween production. She later posted the photos online at her website. Screencaps E Leonard bites.png E Oh my god Leonards a zombie.png|''HOLY CRAP! LEONARD'S A ZOMBIE!'' E pumpkin zombie.png Community 2x06 Epidemiology.avi_000442650.jpg|ZOMBIE ATTACK! E Abed I love you.png|''"Abed...I love you."'' E I know.png|''"I know."'' E Zombies eat Abed.png E NOOOOOO!.png|''"NOOOOOO!"'' E In your face.png|''"In your face!"'' E Zombie Abed and Troy.png E Zombie Abed bites Troy.png Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Community Episodes